A force d'être
by Wizzy8
Summary: Avec ta petite gueule d'ange, tu me faisais voir tes masques colorés, mais on a réussi. Encore. [Dramione]Harry.P (One shot)


_**A force d'être**_

Subtile, gracile, cette sincère colère qui veille encore. Le sentiment sensible envers nos ennemis, l'aigreur qu'ont les gens que j'aime. Leurs cris et leurs larmes me gênent, je n'arrive pas à faire semblant d'être vraie, pas quand des pensées austères me transpercent le cœur, me glacent. La pauvreté du sentiment me vole l'envie d'offrir ma joie, me donne l'effroi d'un vide profond, immense. J'essaie de ne pas pleurer ce monde qui me semble assassin, le monde et son ego qui nous chargent de mensonges. J'essaie de me convaincre, d'espérer que ça change, que chaque maillon compte et se sente responsable dans ce qui périt sous nos yeux. Près de moi, Harry me tenait la main, le visage vide, sans expression. Comme tous autour de moi. Leurs visages comme des masques, à croire que faire semblant, c'est dans l'air du temps. Des morts, il y en avait eu, oui. Maintenant, plus rien. Ils avaient perdu, on avait gagné la guerre, certes. Mais on avait perdu une chose nécessaire, vitale. La joie de vivre, le bonheur, et surtout, un vrai sourire. On n'était plus _vrais_. Tout se passait comme une habitude, plus de petits moments hors du commun qui faisaient de notre journée une journée spéciale. Les cours reprenaient dans trois jours, et nous, debout sur le pont, à regarder les bateaux qui passent sur le fleuve. À attendre.

« Quel est le bon chemin à prendre ?

Je ne me tournais même pas vers lui, sachant déjà qu'il allait s'expliquer tout seul.

\- Je crois, continua Harry, qu'en fait, il n'y a pas de mauvais ou de bon chemin. Il y a des choix qui nous font comprendre notre raison d'être et d'autres notre raison de vivre. Chaque choix nous renforce comme nous sépare mais nous fait comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi c'est ainsi.

Il a raison. Je lui prends la main, et la serre doucement. Pour lui faire comprendre que je suis là pour lui. Qu'il peut compter sur moi comme je compte sur lui.

Alors, il m'emmène quelque part, mais je ne fais pas attention. Mes jambes avancent sans que je le veuille vraiment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'arrête que je comprend. Je le sens trembler contre ma paume. Je lève alors les yeux, et te vis.

Toi. Les images, les querelles, du passé rancunier, reviennent. On forgeait nos armures. On aurait pu choisir, ou du moins essayer une autre histoire d'avenir, ou bien de vouloir oublier. Ton regard de glace a croisé le mien. Une lueur de joie, une étincelle de reconnaissance peut-être. Et enfin un sourire. Franc. Puis tu t'es levé, d'un pas élégant et rapide, ton visage s'est soudain endurci, et tu m'a frôlé. C'est fou, tu te crois à l'abri, tu te moques du monde, tu juges avec mépris. Quoi que tu fasses, je ne sais pas ce que ça remplace. Et derrière nous, c'est encore à l'ombre. Encore faut-il que quelque chose nous revienne. Je ne me rends pas compte, encore dans mes pensées, que Harry me serrait la main très fort, aveuglé par la haine. Je dégageai ma main afin de la porter à son visage et caressai sa joue, ce qui avait le mérite de le calmer. Nous transplanâmes ensuite à notre refuge, notre maison, notre chez-nous. C'était une petite cabane en bois, nichée entre deux grands chênes, en hauteur. Comme à l'abri du monde, la tête dans les nuages. Je m'endormis très vite, avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir de faire le repas. Malgré moi, dans mes songes tu reviens, encore toi. Cette fameuse journée, quelques jours avant la Guerre, je crois. Cette journée-là si calme et paisible, on avait lâché nos armes, lâché prise. T'angoissais, tu paniquais. Solitaire, dans ton monde, tu chantais aux étoiles et fredonnais à la Terre. Tu sens la souffrance comme une bombe, le tic-tac en sourdine. Alors nous nous sommes alliés, en secret, afin de cacher cette paix retrouvée derrière une haine apparente. Tu m'avais dit ''Je te dirais bien que ce monde débile finira par se réveiller, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne tienne qu'à un fil. Rassure-toi, toi tu seras sauvée.'' Et je t'avais pris la main, t'avais entraîné je ne sais où et on avait oublié. Le lendemain tu avais disparu – comme d'habitude, c'est dans ta nature de fuir – et tu m'avais laissé un mot. Il y était écrit : _Ra_ _ѕѕ_ _ure-to_ _і_ _je te retrouverais , partout où tu seras._ _Ð_ _._ Ce papier, je l'avais toujours, éternellement sur moi, dans l'espoir d'être à nouveau comme avant avec toi, d'oublier. Je me réveille, Harry n'est plus là, sûrement parti se promener, prendre l'air comme souvent. Alors j'enfile un pull, celui que tu m'avais laissé cette nuit là avant de partir. Il avait ton odeur. J'ai mis mes bottes et suis partie. Je savais que tu y serais. J'ai attendu cent ans, dans les rues en noir et blanc. Et tu es venu en sifflant. Je te regardais aussi ébahie que la dernière fois que je t'avais vu avec Harry. Tu m'as offert un sourire, ceux qui sont francs, ceux dont tu avais le secret. Tu m'as proposé un café, j'ai refusé mais tu t'es quand même assis. Tu as allumé une cigarette, les volutes de fumée grise ressemblant étrangement à tes yeux. La joie de retrouver quelqu'un avec qui nous sommes bien est inégalable. Tu m'as tendu une enveloppe, que j'ai prise en frôlant tes doigts, glacés. Puis tu t'es levé, et encore une fois tu es parti. Je t'ai suivi du regard jusqu'à ne plus t'apercevoir, puis je suis rentrée à la maison. Je serrais très fort contre moi les malheureux parchemins, ce que tu avais écrit pour moi. Je me jetais dans mon lit, les genoux remontés à la poitrine, les entourant de mes bras. Et je regardais l'enveloppe, posée en face de moi. Je n'osais peut-être pas l'ouvrir, ou bien était-ce parce que je voulais encore garder quelques secondes le secret renfermé dedans. Finalement, au bout de quelques temps passés à la regarder, j'agitais ma baguette et elle se déplia devant moi.

 _Petite Hermione,_

 _Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, je ressentais la vie beaucoup plus vivante que ce que l'on m'avait appris._

 _Je la voyais comme un terrain de jeux, quand je faisais des rêves,_

 _Elle réalisait mes vœux._

 _En reflet j'ai eu l'interdiction, la répression et la peur d'aimer._

 _J'ai voulu correspondre au désir de l'autre pour lui faire plaisir et je me suis probablement oublié._

 _Le bonheur quelle joie, la si simple solution,_

 _L'antidote de son propre poison._

 _Mais toi, tu sais, ce que tu m'as donnée je le garderais toujours._

 _Et puis il y a ''ça''._

 _Quand tu te le prends en plein cœur, sans pouvoir l'exprimer tout de suite car c'est trop fort, et ça ferait peur._

 _J'ai besoin de ton aide, que tu me relèves comme avant._

 _Que tu redises que tout va bien, pour rassurer le monde autour de toi._

 _Et, toujours, où que tu sois, quand tu auras besoin de moi,_

 _Tu sauras toujours où je serais._

 _Đ._

Oh, ça oui, tu savais écrire, exprimer ce que tu avais en toi sur le papier. Mais jamais à d'autres que moi tu ne te confiais, comme si j'étais ton coffre bien fermé. Mais il fallait que je te rassure, encore une fois. Encore. Alors je pris une plume, un parchemin et écrivis :

Drago,

Ne laisse pas l'ignorance te duper, et ne crois pas à leurs mensonges.

Ils te donnent ce qu'ils peuvent, ce qu'ils ont,

Il existe en toi bien plus que ce qu'ils t'ont inculqué.

T'es trop sensible, c'est vrai, mais les autres ne voient pas qui tu es.

Trop sensible, hein, moi aussi ça a failli me tuer.

Avec ta petite gueule d'ange, tu nous faisais voir tes masques colorés

Tous ces gens qui te croient innocent, mais toi tu voyages dans l'obscurité.

Tu laissais croire et semblais qu'indiquer que dans ta tête y a que du mal,

Du noir, des démons et de l'insécurité.

Je ressens ta souffrance, tu sais, je la vois je l'écoute.

Être déchu c'est normal, mais ça n'est pas qu'un seul choix.

C'est à toi, d'exprimer ta peine, d'éclairer de te yeux

Si autour de toi rien ne brille.

A toi d'être fort et d'y croire pour eux.

Par les temps je cours à l'équilibre,

Chaque jugement sur les gens me donne la direction à suivre sur ces choses, En moi, qui m'empêchent d'être libre.

J'essaie de ne pas tomber dans la folie, de faire de mes pensées ce qu'il y a de plus joli, de ne pas sombrer ou se décourager.

Je me dis : tous ces rêves en moi sont là,

Que cette part de moi sera

mon dernier soir.

Je sais que les pensées façonnent la vie, focaliser l'esprit sur la réussite,

Puis cette part en moi qui sera mon dernier soir.

Comme un dernier tour de piste, avec la Mort au bout.

Mais les mots ne sont que des mots

Pas les plus importants, ou ni même au sens propre,

Qui change au gré des gens

Tu sais, se cacher de soi-même, c'est con.

Alors une dernière question.

Faut-il aimer la vie, ou juste la laisser défiler ?

H


End file.
